


A queen and her king

by Fiestysmol95



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry, Saints Row
Genre: #will warn with each thing, F/M, Look it's Bianca and dante, my first ever crossover ship, they so cute though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiestysmol95/pseuds/Fiestysmol95
Summary: Bianca was just your average ex gang leader but coming face to face with actual demons was actually the best thing to happen to her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gat outta hell aint happen in this, same thing for naes story a fake earth blew up so they home.
> 
> These two games dont belong to me, i wish but no.

Bianca and the crew were just riding around, Navi the driver of the car she was in. 

"Queen B, when you gonna find your king?" He asked eyes still on the road

"Whenever i decide the dude deserve my love, until then, im gonna thot."

"True, true."

"You really think im a thot?" B looked at him with humor filled shocked

"I mean....."

"Fuck you Navi-What the hell?" B noticed Johnny's car speed around them, looking as if he was chasing something

"Follow that fool, Matt probably scared for his life." B just rolled her eyes

She dated Johnny for a little while but they were just friends with benefits until they found someone, they were better off as friends. She couldn't help but remember that being he popped up as relationships were being talked about. When they got to where Gat had stopped they were confused, B questioning him

"Why the hell we on a romantic ass hill, Johnny?" She crossed her arms looking at him

"I figured me and you can go somewhere."

"Johnny."

"Look, I saw some weird ass dog i wanted, shit looked like it was glowing so I tried to catch it."

"So you want a glowing dog as a bet?"

"Hell yeah, shit would be badass."

Looking around Bianca actually liked it here

"Let's chill here for a little while you guys, it is nice."

~12:56 am~

B and Gat were on the hood of his car some of the others inside the other cars asleep, Pierce and Shaundi were sitting in the grass arguing about something

"Johnny, this dog-"

"Im not crazy. B"

A short silence

"I'm not THAT crazy."

"Sure you're not."

"i hate you."

Shortly after that she saw his head turn, jumping up shortly after, her following suit

"Is that a glowing dog?"

"I told you."

Pierce and Shaundi seemed to notice too, all stilwater originals (except King) were standing, staring at the awkward looking animal, looked like Navi saw it too, he was woke the whole time being nosy about B and Johnny.

"Here doggie."

"B, dont call the thing."

"It's kinda cute."

After a short stand-off the saw little ones come out

"It has babies!" B was a sucker for animals

Johnny pulled his gun out

"These aint regular dogs."

"The glowing wasn't enough to know that." B retorted pulling out her own gun

The others pulled their weapons out as well, they noticed the the bigger of the animals take a certain stance, Gat shot the gun in the air to alert the others.

"What happened?" kinzie asked coing to their side

The dog then took form of a spiky spinning ball

"Shit!" B jumped out of the way with the others as the thing hurdled to them

It made a U-turn to to them making them go again them ended up in front of its pups, more rustling came from the trees then revealing a big metal looking baby, some flying ones and a weird looking machine type with an orange liquid filled stomach......with a head in it.

"That one, looks dangerous."

"B, all of them could kill us." Johnny said before taking shots at the monsters

The other saints followed his lead but what they expected happened, their bullets had no real affect. The machine saw hand was flying to them, B was the only one that noticed and pushed the others out of the way

'I knew we should have kept that damn mecha-suit from the ship.'

Before B could get up she was shot with something

"Fuck!" She fell back to the ground

"B!" Gat and the others tried to run to her but something flew in front of them exploding, they were targeting Bianca and wanted to isolate her

Bianca tried once again to get up but stayed down seeing the saw flying to her again, she looked to she the other saints were fighting with some monsters with bladed arms, the baby looking machine took a stance and started running to her, B's energy was low so she couldn't get up fast enough but she tried only for the beast to be stopped in his tracks and pulled back by something. 

This didn't go unnoticed by the others who quickly turned their attention back to the obvious weaklings of the enemies, B got up off the ground going for the pups of the spiked dog, but she too was pulled back much less force that with the monster though, meaning it was a person fully aware doing this. Before she could say anything the pups were obliterated, the ones her crew was fighting soon after faced the same fate. All that was left were, the machine with saws and the mama pup, in front of B stood quite obviously a guy, though his body was covered in a leather coat his stature was easy to see.

He held a curved scythe in his right hand, B got up but was stopped by a smooth voice

"Stay there, you don't wanna get in this." 

"I need to help, dude."

"You've done enough." 

She opened her mouth to say something but she saw the guy motion to one of the saints towards her, the answer of why came in him jumping and her being tackled, the saw flying over them

"Navi, thanks."

"I just did what daddy wanted."

"He must be cute."

He just gave her a look that needed no words, after that the guy took care of the remaining monsters, observing their bodies afterwards, their was silence until it was broken

"Man, fuck that guy." Gat's voice filled with envy called out

B and Navi were too bust confiding in each other that B hadn't noticed their hero had joined them, Navi's expression told her, when she turned she agreed with Navi. The guy had black hair in an under-cut, fiery blue eyes, a pouty model face if she had to explain it, the guy looked good without trying, grey tank, black pants and boots to match. He looked like he slayed these things on the daily. 

"So, what's my hero's name?" B flirted without meaning to

"What's my damsel name first?" He flirted right back

"Bianca, but my friends call me B"

"Or queen b." Navi added, giddy like a schoolgirl 

"I like Queen B, it fits." The man smiled making his attraction obvious "My name is Dante."

"Nice to meet you, Te." Bianca held out her hand for a handshake, there was a moment before he grabbed her's

"The pleasure is mine, B." He replied hand still holding her's though the shake was done

'Damn, this dude knows how to speak with his eyes.' Bianca noticed his smirk almost came naturally for him

If she had to say, she didn't even think he was trying to make it look seductive, it just was. He finally let go of her hand, reaching behind his back pulling a gun that looked like a race gun out handing it to her, it had 'Kablooy' engraved into it

"Shoot this off anytime you need me."

"Anytime?" B was being more forward than usual, against her will

Dante smirked that seductive ass smirk again

"Anytime." Were his closing words

He was gone just as fast as he came according to Bianca

"The fuck was that?" Johnny asked her, the salt over-running his voice

"A new friend." B just gave an innocent smile

He shouldn't have given her a way to see him.


	2. House breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca finds out Dante needs a little help of his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive invented three new crews; The Tamers, The Wranglers, The Blackouts
> 
> NSFW warning for this chapter

Despite thinking about it B didn't really use the gun Dante gave to her meaning she hadn't seen him in a while, a couple of months to be exact, she was sad but she didn't want to mess up her welcome.

She was lounging around in her underwear and black tank, her room was pretty big so it resembled a living room only with a bed. 

"Yo, B." Gat of course just came in without knocking

"The fuck i tell you about that, Johnny?" She didn't cover up, he's seen more so why

"This crew, I know we tryina you know, be goody goody and shit but these people call themselves "The Tamers."

"Goddammit, they must've known who you were and wanted to try for themselves."

"Yep, they directly told be they about to and i quote "Boong kook" our shit or something like that."

"When?" B just casually changing in front of him was not out of the normal

"Today."

B smiled, she had on an all purple woman suit heels tall enough so the pants won't drag on the ground due to her somewhat small stature. B wasn't flashy, it was just her style and that style is one of the reasons she earned that "Queen" in her nickname. She grabbed an AK 47, a classic that's still effective, she loved automatics.

After she was ready B sashayed past Johnny, paying no mind to his eyes glued to her behind.

"Your ass is getting bigger."

"Good."

~ 7:28 pm~

The crew had been lounging around, waiting for the promised attack, B got impatient 

"I knew they won't-"

A surprise hail of bullets cut her off, the attack making the saints duck. The house was bullet proof but the windows were still normal.

"Fuck me." B hated when that happened

Johnny and Pierce moved to be under the window closest to the gang, after a few minutes the hail stopped

"Come on, big bad Johnny Gat!" 

The person they assumed a lieutenant called out, mocking Gat

"I thought you were gonna be a badass."

Not long after his target made his presence know through the window taking out a few of his posse, making the attack start back up. Gat went back into cover, the saints using every chance to shoot back, while the others were distracted B eased outside to be closer to the attacking challengers. She peered from behind the car she was using for cover near one of the taken out enemy, taking aim at the big boy's legs she shot.

"SHIT!" The guy landed holding his ankle

Shooting again from her cover killing 4 more of the enemy leaving only 3 plus the leader of the set.

Two aimed towards the car B was at shooting at her while the last used that chance to get away with the big guy. The attacking two lost their lives but the last two made it away. As soon as she stood up she heard clapping, turning around she saw a familiar face.

"that was pretty good." Dante said with a smirk

He started walking to her but stopped, there was a quick look of shock before he pulled one of his guns out, pointing behind her, she didn't even need to turn around.

"Can you stop being a child?"

"I don't trust the pretty boy." Gat retorted but lowering his weapon anyway

She gave him a quick look before turning back to Dante

"What brings you around?"

"Oh, im a wanderer and I saw you in your shootout." He leaned onto the house folding his arms 

"A wanderer?" B looked at him confused but it finally clicked "Dante, babe, are you homeless?" 

Bianca's heart sunk at the thought, he looked at her with a straight face, he didn't need to say anything, the look was answer enough, with the confirmation of that she felt bad now

"You can-"

"No, hell no! B, we barely know this guy." Johnny protested while storming to the two of them

"He's right, how do you know you can trust me?" Dante looked slightly defeated 

"It may be corny but i don't know, I just know I can trust you, besides, even if you did try something...." She paused and walked to him

She started playing with his necklace gently, looking into his fiery blue eyes with her smokey dark ones, his arms had went to his sides soon sliding one to wrap around her pulling B closer, the hand connected to said arm rested on her ass. Dante's eyes had started burning into her, the look in them and his arm around her sent chills through her body but she finished her statment

"I'll chop your dick off." Then to her disappointment all contact from him was gone

But some of the fire was still in his eyes, regardless she finally backed up and started walking to the house, motioning for him to follow her without turning around, the boots telling her he did so. Getting into the house her and Dante sat on the chair, the other saints sitting around them, Johnny the closest looking as if he was ready to strike at any moment.

"The rules are.....don't fuck us over and if you're gonna be with us, you are now gonna be considered a saint, we usually canonize-"

"Lemme do it." Gat volunteered 

"BUT, you've already proven yourself so i just ask, please don't betray us. I've had enough of that."

After a pause Dante spoke

"Me too."

That was all Bianca needed, she gave him a smile then gave his thigh a pat then stood up.

"Well then you can follow me, sweets. Lemme show you the rooms."

He got up and followed her lead, when they made it to the first room Bianca started giving him information

"All the rooms are pretty big, some has water beds, some don't."

"What do your's have?" 

The tone of his voice made his intentions clear, needless to say as someone that doesn't beat around the bush much herself she liked it

"Just shoot your shot, huh?" She asked with a flirty look in her eyes

"I was just curious." That look he had while they were outside coming back

"I hate waterbeds, just know that." She started walking showing him the rooms

He started asking questions, one that she wasn't expecting 

"How's you get that cut?"

She froze, an ex gave Bianca that cut, she tried to leave him but he didn't like that notion

"Shit, im sorry, B." 

"Nah, it's okay, an ex boyfriend gave it to me because I dumped him."

"Can't blame him for going crazy loosing you, why though?"

The two were walking again when he noticed he had followed her into a pretty massive room and judging by the objects, it was her's. She sat on the bed and pat the spot next to her with a smile, he accepted the offer.

"The bitch cheated on me with my best friend."

"He's a fuckin idiot."

"Thank you, but i wasn't exactly perfect myself."

"You're not?"

Dante had no shame and she admired the hell out of it

"No, dumbass. We argued alot, my trust was not the best but because I fall easily i agreed to him even though I knew I wasn't ready,"

There was a still moment, they looked at one another, as if they were looking into the other soul. Feeling the moment getting too heated Bianca changed the topic

"So, did you see a room you like?" She tried to mask the look in her eyes with the question but he wasn't having it

He laid back on her bed to answer her, arms resting behind his head giving her and inviting look.

" Look, Te, you sexy and all but I don't know you from a can of paint."

"We can do that during the pillow talk segment."

"Te."

"Alright, alright." He moved to get up, grabbing her hand to lead he with him to the room of his choice

Bianca was surprised to see he took interest with the smaller of them which was still pretty spacious, he wasn't flashy either it seemed. 

"I wanna take a shower but I have no clothes." He looked at her

They were standing in the middle of the room

"Matt might have something."

The look on his face changed from flirtatious to cringing at the drop of a dime

"Same, but it'll have to do until you get more....which is tomorrow."

"Fuck that, ill sleep naked, can I wash these?"

Bianca had a quick thought of his naked body but it left just as fast

"Look, just go into the shower and ill come in and grab them for you, just shut the curtain."

"Sure you don't-"

"Boy."

"Fine, ill call you."

Dante went into the bathroom, the door closing behind him the shower starting not too long after, after a few more minutes he gave the call to her, she went into the bathroom to grab his clothes, she looked at the curtain and saw his form, he was nicely built, lean but not too slim for her.

'Wish it was see through.'

She left out before he noticed her having a little show

~2: 01am~ 

B, Johnny and Navi were still up, talking about the attack when suddenly

"Had a nice talk with pretty boy?" Gat sat back taking a gulp of his beer

"Fuck off, jelly boy."

"I have nothing to be "Jelly" of, I don't trust him. im gonna keep an eye on this guy."

"Mess around and get your ass kicked."

"Bitch could try me if he want to."

"I would honestly like to see that fight." Navi added in

"Of course your horny ass would." B chuckled "Look, im tired, im gonna go put these clothes in his room and carry my ass to bed too, good night."

"Take your knife."

B just gave him the finger while walking, when she got to Dante's room she eased in seeing his ivory skin glowing with the moons blue light, he was on his stomach the blankets only covering his rear and left leg, his right leg was bent and arms acting as a pillow, he was facing the very place she wanted to leave his clothes. When she sat them down and turned she had to get a closer look, B squatted by the bed to take a look at his sleeping face. 

'Wow, he's beautiful.....like......out of this world beautiful.'

She couldn't help but give him a light touch, she felt a little stubble, she couldn't see them though. As she stood up she noticed his back.

'OH MY GOD, DID SOMEONE BRAND HIM!?'

She knelled on the bed in front of him, touching the mark taking note of how broad his back actually was, her hand moved from the starting area, slowly massaging his back, she don't know when she leaned in but she was now giving it kisses only realizing it because she felt a hand caressing the outer-side of her right thigh

'Bad thing to wear.'

B had on a black knitted sweater, she wore only to sleep, it just barely covered her panties which were tie on at this moment, but she didn't stop him her only movement was to sit up right now watching him. He starting placing little kisses along the inside of her thighs, she nearly whined when Dante stopped touching her but he did only to invite her under the covers with him, laying on his side his still half closed eyes looked up at her practically begging her to join him, he was lifting the blanket for her. Bianca only thought on it for a second before laying next to him.

He gave a cheek a little kiss before moving to her lips, each little kiss getting deeper until he was violating her mouth with his tongue, his right hand raising to cup her face. After what seemed like an eternity he rolled to be on top of her, he placed himself between her legs rubbing his hard length against her covered mound making her let out a little moan, he only moved away from her to take the sweater off, looking at her small breasts before giving her right bud a swipe with his tongue, switching between little licks and sucks giving the other the same treatment before he started his way down.

'Why am i so hot?'

Bianca has never felt this much heat in her body, her thoughts going to the back of her mind when she felt the ties of her underwear loosen and fall, Dante peeled the little cloth away, noticing her juices still connecting it and her showing how aroused she was

"Fuck." His groggy lust filled voice was soft but audible making B blush

She felt him spread her, she could feel her nectar dripping down onto the bed and his hungry eyes watching, the first lick was slow and burned her up, the next ones only slightly faster, after only a few he finally gave her clit a gentle suck now reverting between slow licks and gentle sucks, slowly building her up causing her to tear up from the pleasure. She arched her back as he eased two fingers into her, giving them a rhythm with his mouth.

"Dante." It was breathy but he heard it, his groan expressing it

She was close, so close, her hands went through his hair, giving his head a couple of little rubs before getting to his shoulders digging her nails into them, she looked down, her dark eyes meeting his blue, full of so many promises. He removed his fingers to lift her right leg up, his other traveled up her body to play with a small breast, eyes still locked on her, he feasting getting wilder, little slurping sounds reached her ears making her more excited along with the site and the fondling of her breast, he then took her free leg, putting it on his shoulder.

Bianca arched her back crying out his name, clawing his back, thighs attempted to close around his head and toes curled. Her scream loud enough for the others to hear but neither cared. He lapped up every bit she had to offer, her body shaking from the after shock of her orgasm. Dante crawled back to be face to face with her, covering them with the blanket, B was half way sleep as he cradled her to his body.

"But..."

"I owed you besides, I think i like you."

"Just like?" B giggled, eyes almost closed

"Like like you, that's better?"

"Fuck you."

"Baby steps, sweetheart."

She gave him a kiss before going to sleep, wasn't the first time she messed around after just meeting someone but unlike the others, she wanted more with him and he did too if the little kiss he gave her forehead with a smile was anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two like to get straight to the point

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Dante and B, my first ever own made cross over ship......I love these two.
> 
> Heads up, Johnny and Dante are going to absolutely hate each other for a bit, in a comedic way of course.


End file.
